


Crystal Reflections

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Acrostic Poetry, Finished, Gen, Poetry, Short, character poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Acrostic-style poetry about the main characters of FFXIII. Some of these were originally posted on the Dead Fantasy fangroup on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only one of the first four poems that was written in third-person. It fit Lightning so much I couldn't change it.

**L** ost and looking for answers   
**I** ntense to the extreme   
**G** oing forward, because there is no turning back   
**H** anging on to hatred because tears make you weak   
**T** urning the world upside down   
**N** ever stopping to think - or to hesitate   
**I** f she were to stop, she might never start again  
**N** ever wavering because  
**G** oodbye... she never got to say it.

 **F** eelings fall to the wayside, left behind in the dust   
**A** nswers? She doesn't need any, she'll just tear 'em apart   
**R** age is what drives her   
**R** egret lurks beneath  
**O** nward and onward because there's  
**N** othing left for her


	2. Regrets

**O** ver and over and over  
**E** verything just seems to repeat  
**R** unning away doesn't solve anything  
**B** ut what else is there left to do?  
**A** fter all, fate is against us

 **D** espair hidden behind a smile  
**I** f I pretend to be happy, she won't worry  
**A** n actress is all I'll ever be  
  
**V** ery soon the time will come  
**A** nd she will become the beast again  
**N** othing I can do about it  
**I** t's written in stone  
**L** ifting my feet in a skipping step  
**L** iving my life as a lie, but....  
**E** verything has to end sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for Vanille's poem to be so depressing. It just sort of happened that way.


	3. Smiles

**O** ver my shoulder I can see her  
**E** verything about her seems normal  
**R** ushing here and there among the leaves  
**B** ut I know something's not quite right  
**A** hidden darkness lurks beneath the surface

 **Y** ou say you lost your memories with me  
**U** nderstandable, it's been six hundred years  
**N** evertheless, you look like you're hiding something

 **F** orget it  
**A** smile can't hide your inner darkness  
**N** othing will stop me until I can set it right  
**G** ive me a chance – I'll return your true, sweet smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't occur to me until I wrote this poem that Vanille's poem is essentially about Fang and Fang's poem is essentially about Vanille... but it fits so well, given their relationship, that I had to keep it.


	4. Hero

**S** erah, I'm coming  
**N** othing can keep me from you  
**O** nwards and forwards  
**W** atch me, I'll prove them all wrong

 **V** ictory is assured  
**I** will be your hero  
**L** ightning will see  
**L** ove binds us together  
**I** t means nothing can pull us apart  
**E** very storybook says that it's the strongest force in the world  
**R** agnarok is a monster, right?  
**S** laying monsters is what heroes do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Snow. We love you so much.
> 
> It was brought to my attention when passing around the first four poems that the first stanza of this one makes a good stand-alone, and could also be read to represent Lightning's views. In some ways, she and Snow really are similar.


	5. Kids

**S** earching for answers is  
**A** hopeless task, sometimes.  
**Z** ip. Zilch. The amount of sense life makes.  
**H** e was only a kid, dammit!

 **K** ids shouldn't have to go through all this  
**A** nd this one's only fourteen, too  
**T** hese guys are crazy, all of them  
**Z** ero evidence I'm gonna make it out alive.  
**R** ight? This whole thing's just  
**O** ne big, filthy mess.  
**Y** ou know, I'm getting' too old for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sloppy entry; it ended up being kind of a rant of the kind I think he'd make. Why oh why do you have Z's in your gorram name, Sazh?


	6. Mother

**H** ere I am   
**O** ut in the open world   
**P** lease understand   
**E** verything... it's crashing down around me   
  
**E** verything's uncertain right now   
**S** he's gone   
**T** hat's not something I ever expected   
**H** ope seems meaningless without her   
**E** ven if I survive this Purge   
**I** don't know what to do after   
**M** om... I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little whinier than I'd like - it fits too much with the conception people have of Hope as this self-centered brat. I wish I could've done the character more justice, but it fits so I kept it.


	7. Sleep

**S** now, you're my hero, right?  
**E** veryone... you've all been so brave  
**R** unning and chasing after me like a lost dream  
**A** nd choosing to save the world... it makes me...  
**H** appy

 **F** or now, I guess I'll sleep  
**A** nd wait to awaken in the new world you make for me  
**R** esting in eternal slumber  
**R** eady for my rebirth  
**O** nly... will I wake to find it was all for nothing?  
**N** o; I know I can count on my heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final poem is Serah's, because she's as much a character in this as any of the playables. This is one of my favorites of the poems.


End file.
